


First Impressions

by joelkanitz



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joelkanitz/pseuds/joelkanitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is meeting his boyfriend Grieco's friends and colleagues for the first time. </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/611910/First-Impressions/">mibba version</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> this has... literally almost no substance. it was previously an “imagine” written as a grieco/oc and posted to tumblr, but it’s deleted now. i just didn’t want work of mine to go to waste, even if it’s awful. plus, i love grieco/danny, so enjoy.

Grieco held the bus door open for Danny, allowing him to step in first. Danny smiled and kissed his cheek as he passed by, trying to calm the nerves in his stomach. They’d been dating over four months, having met through their shared industry, but Danny was yet to meet all of Grieco’s closest friends -- his colleagues, the band and crew he toured with most of the year. 

 

Danny had listened to some All Time Low songs, and they were pretty cool… he was just praying they all liked him. Danny wouldn’t admit he was more nervous and shy than he came across. Grieco was wonderful and he wanted to make a good impression, for his sake. This relationship was something special, and Danny knew it would mean a lot if he could become friends with the guys he called brothers. 

 

“C’mon,” Grieco spoke up, wrapping an arm around Danny’s waist and leading him into the back lounge where everyone was crowded in and waiting. 

 

Here goes nothing.

 

“Hey, guys!” Grieco smiled, greeting everyone cheerfully.

 

“Grieco!” was the general pleased-to-see-you-bro hello that they were given.

 

“Guys, this is my boyfriend, Danny Kurily; he’s been a tech on tours before and he was touring with Demi Lovato most recently!” Grieco introduced his partner proudly with a grin, pushing Danny forward slightly. 

 

“H-hello, it’s really great to meet you guys, you’ve done some amazing stuff,” Danny spoke nervously, hating how formal he sounded. 

 

But, each and every one of them was amazingly welcoming, shaking Danny’s hand and asking him easy small-talk questions until they’d all relaxed a little. Soon, they were hanging out like old friends, with Danny and Grieco holding hands side-by-side on the sofa.

 

Some of the guys left to go out and get errands done or meet up with people, but a small group stayed on the bus; Danny, Grieco, Alex, Rian, Vinny, Jeff, and Zack. 

 

Danny was fairly enjoying himself, but got up to get a drink of water from the kitchenette. One of the guys followed -- Vinny? -- and hopped over to the fridge before Danny could. He opened up the door for Danny with a polite, “Let me get that, will you?” 

 

Danny smiled and took the bottle of water he was offered, leaning back against the counter to open it and take a sip. Vinny stood near, leaning into him a little. Which was closer that Danny thought a near-stranger might like to get, but he brushed it off and drank his water. 

 

“You’re looking lovely in that shirt,” Vinny grinned widely, index finger prodding Danny’s bare chest where the buttons of his shirt were undone. 

 

Danny frowned slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable, but maybe Vinny was just… intense. 

 

“Um, thank-you,” he chuckled slightly, wondering if he would be wrong in assuming Vinny might be hitting on him. That would be pretty brazen… surely not. 

 

Vinny didn’t say anything else, just smiled a lot, and Danny took another long drink of water just for something else to do. This was seriously awkward. He gulped it, and coughed, accidentally spilling from the bottle down the exposed part of his chest. 

 

“Damn it,” he muttered, looking around for a napkin.

 

“I’ll sort that out, here,” Vinny said quickly, pulling a tissue from his pocket and dabbing at Danny.

 

Danny sucked in a breath at how close Vinny got, rubbing the tissue over his bare chest more than was really necessary. It was more than a little inappropriate.

 

“I think I’m dry now,” Danny stood up straight and gently pushed Vinny back, moving past him to cap the bottle and put it in the fridge again.

 

Vinny just laughed a little and followed him over, slapping a hand onto Danny’s ass. 

 

“Damn, your ass in those pants is even better than your chest in that shirt.” 

 

Danny was seriously about to swing at this guy, but his discomfort didn’t go unnoticed. 

 

“Dude!” Grieco yelled, eyebrows raised as he emerged from the back lounge. 

 

“What?” Vinny scowled, pulling back from Danny abruptly.

 

“Back off,” Grieco warned, pushing the merch guy out the way and placing a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “This is my boyfriend, Vinny. Seriously.” 

 

He and Vinny stared each other down until the shorter of the two sighed and stalked off the bus, grumbling to himself. 

 

Grieco rolled his eyes at the mini temper-tantrum and kissed Danny’s cheek lightly.

 

+++

 

That night, in Grieco’s hotel bed, he and Danny were cuddled close. It was quiet but Grieco broke the silence. 

 

“Vinny isn’t a bad dude, you know,” he murmured. “Don’t be freaked out by him hitting on you. It was gross that he put his hands all over you, but… don’t be freaked out.”

 

“It’s a little hard not to be,” Danny muttered, still feeling a little violated by the whole thing.

 

“I know, I know. He can be kind of a douche, don’t get me wrong. He hasn’t gotten laid in like… a year. ‘Cause he’s such an asshole to people he wants to sleep with. Or he hits on the wrong people… for example, you. He overstepped the mark but I talked it over with him. He’s gonna come apologise to you tomorrow.”

 

Danny nodded, glad there hadn’t been a falling out over the whole thing, and he was pleased to hear he was going to get an apology. 

“There must be someone out there who would sleep with a handsy comes-on-too-strong jerk…”

 

Grieco laughed heartily. “There will be. He likes girls and guys, but he has trouble finding single men. So he hits on the taken ones.”

 

“But you just introduced me as your boyfriend to everyone today! How did he think that would be okay?” 

 

“Eh… he probably assumed we weren’t serious, so it wouldn’t be a big deal. But it is, because we are serious. This isn’t just a fling or anything. I’ll maybe try and help him get his own guy before the tour’s out.”

 

Danny kissed Grieco’s jaw. “Make it an urgent task.” 

 

They chuckled then fell silent again, the only sounds being the gentle rustle of sheets and their breaths mingling. 

 

“By the way, the guys all adored you,” Grieco whispered with a smile.

 

Danny grinned. “For real?” 

 

“They really did. They love you, even said you’re welcome to help out on a tour sometime, since you’ve got the skills. So if you’re looking for a job…?” 

 

Danny nodded excitedly. “Working with you? That would amazing. I’m so glad I got along with them though. I was worried I was gonna make a really stupid impression.”

 

Grieco smirked and shook his head, leaning in to kiss Danny softly. “You’ve left a stupidly wonderful impression on me, baby.” 


End file.
